


Up's and Down's of Kama Sutra

by Shadeyrain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: For friends, M/M, No Connection to cannon characters whatsoever, One-Shot, Role-play group, fantroll work, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeyrain/pseuds/Shadeyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pink-blooded troll, Lethen, finds an appearified little black book titled "KAMA SUTRA" (some weird language he can't read) his dorky life changes as he learns that fullfilling the role of his ancestors is a lot more work than he thought. It's just too bad he had to play some stupid videogame. </p><p>A one-shot fanwork for our Homestuck universe/role play group. (We haven't role played in a while.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up's and Down's of Kama Sutra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazing_bustus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amazing_bustus).



 “ _It has been said that, “The man accomplished in riches, love, and virtues effortlessly attains the maximum of bliss in this world and the next.” - Vatsyayana_

 

Lethen remembered the day he picked up that little black book. It was full of wonder, and everything he needed to embrace his blood caste's reputation. You see, Lethen was the one male troll in a long line of hot, feminine ladies who knew how to work their bodies and get everything they wanted. It was really very sad when Lethen, only two sweeps old, entered grubbigarden dressed in frills, bows and pink. The little boy only got laughed at and then excused from class by his teacher. On the first day of Troll middle school, he got a tray full of grub-sauce dumped all over his brand new pink-dyed hair. His freshmen year of High Troll School was a living hell, until that book appearified from nowhere while he was walking to the principals office. That day, the school grub-ball team had given him his last toilet dunking. Wiping water from his eyes and pink-rimmed glasses, he remember the strange whirl before carefully placing his glasses on his little gray nose and squinting through the toilet water.

“What?” He was cut off as a bang resounded within a flash of light, and then the book clattered to the floor. Lethen, though startled by the suddenly appearified book, inched towards it carefully. The hand sized book was completely black, with a little elastic strap closing it securely. Curiously, Lethen tested its stability with the toe of his pink converse. He looked around, and found the hallway empty. He swatted the back of his soaked neck as a droplet of water raced from his sopping hair. Then he reached for it. The spine of the book read one thing: KARMA SUTRA. The letters and words were strange. But when he unwrapped the elastic, the words inside were plain alternian.

“The Little Black Book of KARMA SUTRA; The Classic Guide to Lovemaking?” He read aloud as he flipped to the title page. He fanned the pages. It fell open to “The Seventh Posture.” His face turned as pink as his hair, as he snapped the book shut and shoved it in his sling, and then promptly forced himself to forget what he saw.

 

Lethen hadn't revisited that book until a few months later when his one and only friend, equally dorky Latric Yetter, was looking through his sling casually and talking to him. He squinted behind his black glasses and then pulled out the book.

“What tha fook is this, Lethen?” He wondered as his chatter quieted. He had opened the book. He was looking into it contentedly, yet still not understanding the content. Lethen looked away from his biology book and squinted. But then his eyes shot wide, and he blushed twice as hard as the day he found it.

“N-no! That—I—uh! It's not mine!!” He cried as he toppled his chair. Suddenly a look of recognition popped on Latric's face as he turned a page.

“Holy hell, Lethen! What are you doing with something like this!” He laughed as he turned away from the pink troll, thumbing his own purple-tinged fins and grinning. Lethen saw the unspeakable position the ugly pink trolls without horns were in, and covered his eyes.

“Dear gog, Latric, put it away!!”

“What are you talking about, Lethen! This is your ticket! If you can make love to girls like you invented the word, then maybe you could be popular!” He grinned at Lethen, and then his face turned serious. “Besides, it's your destiny. You're a pink-blooded troll. Even if nobody knows it, surely your heritage was meant for this. I'm ugly, so I can't manage to even look at girls, but if you can learn all the moves and stuff, then you will have nothing to fear when you walk into school! We need to learn everything in this book, and then you need to learn how to act like a cool kid, and then we're in!” He wiggled excitedly, and then shoved the book into Lethen's little pink face. “Learn everthing in this book, and then we can be a popular kid, Lethen!”

 

Popular kid indeed. Lethen sighed nervously and looked around the hotel room. He fingered the spine of the black book in his pocket. All the facts an through his head.

 _Lighting should be soft._ Lethen let his eyes travel over the dim shadows and warm, orange glow of the candles. He sighed again and turned to the stereo system. _It's usually best to stay away from harsh or loud music._ He had to make a run to the store for something without loud electra beats, and surprising he liked the slower sounds of violin and piano. Some tracks even had an inviting track of rain and thunder in the background. Smiling, he let the sudden waft of vanilla wash him over. _Scent is very personal._ The girl he invited was a sucker for vanilla. Apparently, her friends liked him enough to let him know that. Lethen didn't want to blow this, at lest not litterally. If he was good enough for this girl, a self-proclaimed slut and way too proud for his tastes, he could get in good with the rest of the school. Who cared if his grades had been slipping since his moirail had forced him to act and look cool ever chance he had to practice, he would be the coolest and most experienced sexually in the school! Lethen chuckled a little as he thoroughly checked on everything. _A shared meal is often a sensual prelude to love._ The basket of berries and bread that sat beside the bed looked inviting, as did the chilled bottles of wine that he swiped from his often tipsied rabbitmom. Lethen huffed in satifaction as he stared at the bed. _Most of your lovemaking will likely occur in a bed._ The tall bed was piled with extra soft pillows and layers of blankets, many varied textures as the book suggested, all expensive as hell. He hoped this book new what it was talking about. He hoped--

The door clicked and his date walked in. She was a quaint looking green-blood who had made a promise for reward if she was satisfied enough in bed and showered properly in gifts. Her eyes sparkled at the room, a good sign for him. And although Lethen was using her to higher his own status in school, she was using him more. And even with that thought in his head, his heart still squeezed with the thought of making love for the first time. Her dark gaze leveled on him after admiring the room, essentially his gift. Probably the most expencive one she'd receive yet.

“So, Lethen right?” She asked. He nodded happily. “Well, then. Let's get this show on the road!” She set her purse on he table and then grabbed the waist of her jean skirt.

“Whoa! Slow down there, sweet—heart. Let's get...a-acquainted first.” He chuckled, stuffing his nerves in a box and pushing then away. And then he swept her away in a wash of metrosexual sensitivity and beastly sexual prowess as the night whittled on.

But then, while his date sat in the thoroughly skewed bed about to light up a cigarette, which he couldn't stand the taste of while kissing her mouth, she said something that had truly changed him.

“Thanks, Lethen. For a dirty pink-blood you were good.” She laughed throatily with a slight, satisfied sigh ending it, eliciting a chuckle from Lethen himself. “I'll tell my friends to call you if they need an easy fuck. I'm sure you'll come in handy when we start pailing for real.” She winked, but Lethen's chuckle had died.

 

 

“ _For a man to be successful with women he must pay them marked attention. His dress should be neat, his figure graceful, and his looks should mark him out from his fellows. He must be truthful and sincere, generous, and brave. He should not be vain, and he should make himself agreeable in company.” - Sheikh Nefzawi_

 

Lethen had it all. He was just as he learned to be in that strange black book. And when he got the hang of it, there was no stopping the perfectly sexy male cheerleader who'd slept with every girl who meant a thing to the hierarchy of high school, which meant basically all of them. He had it all. And he even achieved his heritage dream, to be a world famous stripper. People paid mucho money to see him take his clothes off, ladies red to violet new his name, imagined his face as they got second rate. And he was proud of it. He was a celebrity. That would be the story's end, if this wasn’t Homestuck and this wasn't a fantroll. But he only lived a few years out of High Troll School and, though he did get a job as a stripper, he never got big. Because then he played a stupid video game with an old friend of his, an ugly sea-dweller who raved about this stupid Sgrub game and begged him to play. That old friend died before anything even began. It was a hard place in Lethen's fluid heart. But some new friends of his, a petite young yellow troll named Majibo(who had rejected his advances straight to her panties), her pathetic, pirate-loving exboyfriend violet blood, an unbelievably hot and athletic minty chill hockey-player, an electrifingly scary sea-dweller and a shy navy-blooded kid all adopted him into their game like good hero's they were, and somehow, he had made friends. His tender heart really enjoyed having friends who had no interest in his body, who hadn't actually seen him without clothes on either. And that blasted game ended the world. So much for his Kama Sutra black book.

 

But then, a boy fell out of the sky. Literally, he fell into their sgurb session out of nowhere, right on top of our little pink-blooded troll. He was a perfectly sweet boy with bright fusia blood and fins flushed the same color. Lethen new this was the color he would be if only he were not so light. And that was attractive to him, in a way he never felt. The sea-dweller stared up from his arms with startled eyes, and Lethen gave him a dorky, unsure grin.

“Hi.” It was simple, and all he could manage. It secretly endeared the sea-dweller, to see his previously unabashed online friend so taken by surprise.

Lethen knew how to woo a troll. He had perfected it, all because of that little black book. His expertise were on a pole, but he knew how to put his body to good use on other, warmer surfaces as well. He knew how to control his body in just a way that made people look, made trolls of all colors turn a head for a second look. He new how to make the suitor come to him from just passing by. Just a sway of his hips, a look could get any troll aroused. He tried these tactics on Author. Between his absolute astute come-on's mixed with the body language should have made the boy come running. But alas, he seemed just as shield from his flirting than the rest of his team.

It was, at first, hard for Lethen to be rejected by every member of his group. Not a one wanted to be his lover. But as time wore on and he realized they were 1) better as his friends than anything else, 2) astoundingly annoyed with his come on's and 3) mostly patient with his flirtation personality. And he was gratuitous for all that. In his heart of hearts, Lethen loved every one of his friends, in all sense of the word love. But when Author fell along for the ride, he was stubbornly frustrated that he was oblivious to his discreet flirtations and unyielding to his blatant ones. He was so frustrated it hurt.

What was he doing wrong? Lethen couldn't understand. He was putting his heart and soul into this stupid boy who had pretty eyes under cute pink glasses and cute little gills at his neck that hypnotized him whenever he stared and dreads that swayed when he walked and beads that clicked against his toned chest and Lethen couldn't **stand it.** It was different from his friends. He wanted it more than anything else. And even though he tried for Maji and Argro, Ulis or Cici, he had _never_ wanted them like he wanted this boy.

One night, Lethen sat awake in his bed. The meteor seemed to shout at him, groaning in anguish and screaming at him. Thoughts flew so fast through his head, he thought he might explode. Today, he had waken up in a bad mood. Maji, his new moirail since his accident the other night, had a lot of do that day. But they never really had a good jam about it. He thought it was high time. His filmy pink bunny robe served as his only covering as he marched to the respite block that served as Maji's. She was inside playing with gunpowder.

“Lethen?” She questioned. He grounded his teeth at her, and then slammed the door. She quirked an eye-brow at him. He huffed and then stuffed her in her computer chair, stealing the pink bean-bag on her floor curtesy of him.

“Maji, I just don't get it!” He started. She blinked at him, but otherwise stayed quiet. He went on without asking. “I've tried everything I know on him, but he just laughs at me and shrugs me off and I can't even tell if he is really responding to me or he just thinks I'm an idiot! Half the time he doesn't get what I'm talking about, and the other half he brushes me off and thats only because I have to spell it out for him and he get's so offended by it, but what else can I do!?” He pushed his experienced fingers through his hair and then relaxes in the bean bag chair.

“I'm assuming you're talking about Author?” She leans back against the chair and reaches around to tidy her desk, not one to mistreat her precious explosives. But her attention was still mostly on him. He nods like a child, and folds his arms, also like a child.

“What can I do, Maji? I've never felt like this before!” He huffs and knits a frown on his brow. Maji thinks for a moment, and then licks her lips.

“Have you ever been in a black romance quadrant before?” She wondered casually. Lethen let the confuse leak on his face.

“What? --uh” He jumped at Maji's glare. “Oh, well yeah. I had this one violet blood who came around when pailing time came around. It was just to save his ass, but I really didn't enjoy it much.” Maji lifted a brow. Lethen couldn't help but flush at this. “Okay you know I liked it but that wasn't what I mean. I'd rather have a million matespritships before I considered caliginous relationships.” He grumbled at her rolling of the eyes. But it was true for him. He was a lover, not a fighter as the humans liked to say. He grew quiet in his thought, and Maji watched him carefully as he shifted in his filmy robe. Toying with her little bottle rocket, she waited for him to think about what she said. But it never came. He looked at her from time to time, eying her yellow Pucca pajamas and thinking about how cute his moirail was. Finally, Maji was starting to get pissed.

“So did you ever consider you have black feeling for Author? Or maybe he feels black for you and won't show it because you're an airhead and would never consider them?” Her words shocked him. He's face flowed from squished confused frustration to raised brows of surprise and back to confused cocked head.

“What?” He seemed so lost. It wasn't a quadrant he knew much about. He knew his one and only black partner liked scratching and hissing and leaving bruises, but Lethen never felt the quadrant in his heart, only in his body. He was usually left so sore he skipped work a day or so. Everybody at his work joint knew when his black suitor came around. Lethen didn't felt the same way about Author, it wasn't the same relationship. But now he thought about it, not all his red relationships were the same either. Everyone was different from the last. And if he were so inexperienced in darker quadrants, maybe this was what he was missing! After all, he could have scared away the caliginous feelings in Author because he was so lovey all the time.

Lethen remembered all the rejection, and how much he wanted the boy. At first it was frustration. Now it clouded over. Was this what true black romance felt like? It was muddled and the hatred pitted his stomach as though anything that touched there would pull back crying. Maji saw the change in his face, something so serious in it that she almost pulled back herself. He looked pained. He looked as though every sweet passion he held inside had died. This wasn't right. Now, he was leaving. Maji reached out to stop him, try to talk to him more, but he was too fast. He was gone before she could even confirm what he was feeling was even a quadrant. She feared for him now, and for Author.

 

Lethen trudged through the halls on his way to his room. He didn't see the walls, everything seemed so dark in his mind. Orange lights flickered dimly from the ceiling. He was clouded with anger, something he'd never felt before. Why did he want him so bad? Why did he make him want the stupid troll. Yes. Stupid, little, _magenta......_ **fucker!** Yes, good, this was normal for black feelings. But it brought no relief thinking about what was normal. He didn't feel normal. He felt.....enthralled. Possessed. Nothing would make this better until he figured out for sure what was going on between him, his heart, and the magenta troll. Lethen clenched his fists. He was truly angry that Author made him feel the way he did. He wanted him so badly. He wanted to hold him and feel him tremble under him like a-- a rabbit. Watch his chest rise and fall under him. Instead, his rejection left him a bitter taste.

As he trudged the hallway, he heard voices around the corner. He listened. The distinct soft lull of the navy-blooded boy, Dee you nick-named him while making lude jokes in honor of the human meme, his shy tendancies still endearing to him. But the second voice startled him. The British accent, the polite words, just as soft if not softer in the night. Lethen felt his feet pick up. Now, it was the time now.

He didn't even take a second look. One moment he wasn't evne thought about, the next he was pinning Authur against the wall just around that corner, nearly scaring Dedeih half to death. Even his scream was quiet. Lethen's glazed mind barely picked up on anything other than the lips beneathe his, the breathe that was trying to make words, grunting as he felt a fist pound on his back. But he clung tight to the troll, mushing their lips together in a forceful, painful kiss. His feelings welled in love, but he felt the hands at his chest, rejecting his advances again, making his grip tighter. He felt the trolls horns, which fell forward and pricked his temples in a painful pleasure he had always imagined. Finally, ignoring Dedieh's protests for his friend, Lethen came out of the kiss but slammed Authur against the wall and stared at him. Panting for breath, the trolls pink shades were hanging from his pj tops, lacking his normal beads and hair damp from a recent shower or swim. His fin's were flared, threatened or scared. His gills twitched with his heavy panting, wanting to help breathe but useless about water. Beneathe Authur's unusually dark skin he could see the tinge of a blush starting. But he couldn't tell if it was anger or arousal, or both. Lethen was here looking for answers, and he needed those answers right now, from the shorter troll in his fists. Lethen opened his mouth to talk, but he was cut off.

“What the blazin' hells do you properly think you're doing, mate??” Authur tried roling his shoulders to shrug him off, but Lethen only trapped him against the wall this time. The little freedom only caught him closer. He had showered, Lethen realized from the musk of bodywash. It was delicious, made him lick his lips invitingly.

“You are the only guy I have ever actively wanted, and maybe it's because we're all stuck together but also the only guy I thought I could have a real matespritship with. You refuse all my flirtations or ignore them and then get angry at me when I have to spell shit out. Well, I get it now, okay? I f-fucking get it.” Lethen leaned into the next kiss, bitting his lip just to avoid having him turn away. But the turn came, much more painful than it should have been.

“What the hell are you talking about, Lethen??” Lethen growled in anger at Authurs question.

“I came on too strong as a matesprit when you really needed a kismesis, right? I mean...” Lethen glanced at Dedieh as he stood watching, wanting to help but not being able. He jumped as Lethen chuckled. “I mean I can see how you would want someone like Dee to be your matesprit, I get it. But you'll need someone just as equally passionate to be your kismesis. I didn't really think about it before but I mean, if this is what you'll need I can learn I can--” He was smiling now, just barely, a little watery, and a little too hopeful. Authur could see his heart was ready to shatter. Anybody would see it.

“Why do you think I want you to be my kismesis, Lethen?” Authur relaxed a little, palms against the wall, shoulders still raised, but expression guarded but not angry anymore.

“Maji said that you wanted to be my kismesis so I just thought it made sense with everything and--

“Maji said? I never told Majibo a thing, chap.” He watched the last, fiery light in Lethen's face dim as he said those words. Lethen only stared. Then, his elbows sunk to the wall, bringing them only a hairs wideth apart at their noses and chests.

“So...” He breathed, “You don't have black feelings for me?” It was his last hope, a single dim candle in the wind. Authur stared into the boys eyes, just a dull tinge of pink starting to filter into his black irises like everyone elses were at this age. Their breathe minged, and the hard face Authur wore was no reassurance. Lethen's heart fell.

“No.” Everything stopped. What would he do now? He was so enticed with this boy, so attached. He had ruined everything. He ruined the red flirt sessions he would have, the amused sighs and the batting at when things got riske and the nervous laughs. At least before he could be in love with the sea-dweller and not be so shamed. He lowered his eyes. He really, really screwed up. He should have talked it over more with Maji. He should have let her calm him down! Lethen felt the anger again, but released it to hopelessness.

“But. Ah-- I, I. I dont....understand....what...?” Lethen wouldn't look into those older, magenta hinting eyes. He couldn't. He seemed defeated. He felt Authur's hand touch his face.

“I am flushed for you though, poppet.” His words, soft and mingling in the warmth between them, made him look up. His brows folded, and a look of pure defencelessness crossed him.

“What?” The floor had dropped out from beneath him, he felt his knees go weak. Authur caught him before he could hit the floor, surprisingly stronger than he thought.

“I don't know what your moirail put in your head, but I really thought we were headed in the red direction, love. “ Lethen could only stare, an unbelieving crick in his lips and a small unsure chuckle under his breath. What his moirail put in his head? It hadn't been Maji's fault! He just needed something to fix his dismay. Lethen felt Authur's arms come around to gentle caress his torso, cradling his head and leaning down for a single kiss. But was that kiss sweet, indeed. It left a smile on his lips as Authur prompt grinned at him and then tugged to pull him upright.

“Now let me see my Lethen, yeah? Keep that pecker up, ok? Let's stop galivanting and shuffle to my room for a bit of tea. We can see what your on about in there.” He took the trolls hand and marched along the hallways. Dedieh had snuck off earlier after realizing they were making up, or really just making out, and both were okay with it. Lethen's mind race ahead. He was still whirling, round and round with his own self-destructive feelings. He hald realized it was his fault that he let his feelings get so out of hand. But as they bared down on Authur's room, Authur started speaking.

“I can't imagine what's happened to make you such a divvy! What's that gal said to you and why'd you let it get in your head!” He let go of his hand for only a second to unlock his door, and then slipped the key into his pocket to imidiately slip his fingers into Lethen's again.

“Well I uh....You see...” He was occupied with the room, mostly. Lethen studied the sea-dweller's abode, with his one intact computer sitting in the corner humming, his fusia and pink clad bed neatly made and appropriately fluffy. He had rugs on the floor, eerie and white and all around probably real fur or something. Lethen moved sluggishly to the bed, where Authur gave a good-natured push and settled him on it and then flopped to the ground beneathe it.

“So?” He waited. Lethen blinked at him. Then furrowed his brow and huffed.

“Well. I guess I was just upset because I thought you didn't like me!” He whined and then joined his flushed crush on the ground. Or was it matesprit now? He wasn't sure. Lethen shuffled a bit to readjust his butt cheeks in the filmy robe before continuing, with a pout. “And I was mad already because you weren't talking to me and I just never ever...well, wanted someone like I wanted you! I always....uh...”

“Got what you wanted?” Authur smirked at him and then leaned back against his palms, showing off his collar bone and neck.

“Yeah....I guess? I never had to work for much after I figured things out, pretty much. But when Maji insinuated you might be black for me I...?” He grinded his teeth for a moment before huffing.

“You were mad that I wouldn't give in easy and so when Maji mentioned it you latched?” Lethen liked it when he could understand the troll's words, but this British slang was interesting to here and he knew it was much more natural for him. He apprieciated Authur's attempt at reconcillation.

“Yes. I'm sorry.” It was like a magic word, because then Authur leaned in and kissed him again and Lethen didn't know what to do between being so confused by his own feelings and the sudden start to this flushed romance and it was all too much. So he pressed into this kiss, fanned the flame, let his passions consume him. Dear god, he thought, how much he wanted to kiss the man earlier. Confusion, especially tht of the sexual and romantic kind, were unheard of for Lethen, and his only response was to fix things the only way he knew. But Authur had other plans.

“Haha o-oh. Now there, love, slow down.” He panted as he left Lethen's lips empty. He licked his own and looked down at him. But all there was on his face was passion and helplessness. Only a face of a puppy denied the chance of proving himself. If he couldn't make love to fix things, what else could Lethen do? It was all he knew, all he had to hold on to. And Authur understood that. He caressed his hopeless face, and stared into his glazed eyes, and smiled. He was perfectly fine with that, for tonight. So he dipped into another kiss, and let Lethen patch it up his way.

 

(HOLY SHIT TENTABULGES GALOR)

 

“ _He amuses her with funny stories, making her laugh, and speaks hintingly of indecent and secret things.” - Vatsyayana_

 

He had spent years in other's beds, being on top, being below, chained, whipped and used. It's not much to say this was not his first time. But Lethen felt a wealth of feelings he'd never once felt before, at any one encounter or embrace. And he was smiling. Lethen never smiled so sincerely to anybody before. Maybe he thought he was, but it wasn't like this. And Authur could see it, as he removed the first piece of clothing for the night. His shirt fell easily to the ground as He shrugged it off, watching Lethen watch him. His hand came up to capture Authur's thick, ropey dreadlock. It was a possessive touch, impersonal but over-confidentally saying “This is mine.” Lethen leaned in, and swept the balance from Authur. He was cradled gentley to the white fur rug, being settled easily on his back, where Lethen helped himself up and straddled his hips comfortably. Lethen thread his fingers up and slid the beaded band off his ponied dreads. Slowly, his fingers traveled from his dreads to the dark skin of his temple, trailing down his cheek to tickle his fin. It wriggled excitedly, to Lethen's delight. His painted fingers made the rest of the journey down his face, gliding around the structure of his jaw and tickling his gills, which flared a tiny bit and then remained flat.

“Are you just going to tickle me for your pleasure or--” His next words never made it out as Lethen spread his hand around the sea-dweller's throat and carressed more than grasped him, and cut off his voice with a sudden kiss. He lifted up, making a soft hissing for him to be quiet.

“I just want to know for sure if this is...real.” He caugh his own thougths going from bad to worst, and then Authur's hand brought him to reality. A look, a caress, and then Lethen was at him again, nibbling at his partner's throat. A few giggles in, though he stopped being gentle and then bit down into his tougher skin, eliciting a sharp breath and his body to go rigid. Lethen let go before he prolonged the pain to long. He kissed the spot tenderly, and then brought his hands to his bare shoulders.

“I know that was real.” He grumbled, before starting to balance upright again. Lethen quickly encased his wrists and kept him firmly to the ground. There was a lopsided smile on his face.

“You won't know what's real and what's a dream when I'm done with you.” He chuckled and took his lips again, hands sensually traveling from his splayed wrists to his shoulders and curving around his torso quickly. He felt Authur grin underneath his lips. Lethen nibbled, and then pulled away to balance more on his knees and less on Authur's thin hips. He played with the pajama bottoms, made from thin cotton. Looking now, Lethen could see the spot wetting where his nook would be, and a faint outline of the half unsheathed bulge. Appropriately, the cotton was the same color as his caste, which would help prevent major stains when he had 'terrible' dreams. Genetic material was pretty hard to clean up, which was why they used buckets and generally like wearing black. Their own color was easily concealed when a mess occurred, but it was sort of a thing to wear the your color stained by your partner. Lethen had seen lots of creative things that couples could do with their material. Perhaps another day, Lethen chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Authur's smooth stomac. Compared to Lethen's, Authur had a flat, uninterupted expance of dark gray. It was enticing to play with his lighter fuscia tinged nipples, but he refrained and tugged the cotton away from the prize. At the tight drawstring catching on his half exposed bulge, the dark magenta appendage inched out more, before popping free of the cotton completely and then wriggling his legs to throw them off. Thank gog for pajamas. But dear lord, Lethen was just staring and Authur felt his face flush. He brought his hand to his head and scratched.

“Jee, I'm honored...and all but can we just—o-OH!” Lethen twined his fingers around the sea-dweller's frilled tentabulge, careful only to let it wrap and not squeeze yet. He studied it closely. It was rather thick, with an pointed, arrow shaped head and tiny cups on the bottom. Lethen knew things about sea-dweller bulges that would make them crazy. He snickered, but then spied something shiny at the rigid tip. It was a peircing. Oh. My. GOG. Lethen had to cover his face and then stared at Authur, who was currently occupied with writhing in his fingers but all as well. It matched the little ball in his slack mouth and dear LORD was that unbearable for Lethen to think about. He inspected further, and upon inspection Lethen found two more piercings, closer to his body. There was one on each side of his nook, gleaming in sweet magenta juices and just inviting his own to invade.

Lethen took a moment for a cooling breath, had to keep his calm. Jegus when did he revert back into a dork? He ran his free hand through his hair, bumping his horns and casually getting his locks out of his eyes. And he sat back.

Authur's eyes widened as Lethen took away his hand and it was replaced by something equally as slicked and excited, wrapping together as Authur popped his head up to watch. Slack-jawed and glazed eyed, Authur reached out to touch, but Lethen swat him away. He looked so alert, so full of passion and that look consumed Authur's thoughts. He rested back, arm against his forehead as Lethen's smoother bulge fought to take hold on the slick counterpart. Lethen grinned, remembering a certain something about tentabulges that would be interesting for the two of them. Authur would never go dry. Most bulges would dry out if left outside the nook for long, but sea-dwellers had a special secretion gland at the base of his that allowed for constant comfort. Sea-dweller's liked to be wet, one way or another. He finally wrapped the whole, pointed head around with his, the pierced ridge rubbing sensitive flesh along his bulge. Lethen quickly covered his sudden lack of balance as a sneaking kiss, and leaned over on his forearm to take one. This time, he took the arm from his forehead and pinned it, tilting his chin just so he wouldn't get caught on Authur's pointed horns, and delved into his mouth with a nimble tongue. The tip of Lethen's tongue touched the smooth metal of his piercing, mimicing the expreience below as Authur dragged it beneath the muscle. He shuttered, loving the expierience as much as Lethen did.

Lethen slipped to the base of Authur's tentabulge, squeezing gentley with his own and just barely touching the entrance to his nook. It was only just a degree warmer there than the rest of his cool body, but it was Lethen who was burning up. Low-bloods had warm sex, high-bloods were all cool, and it was another mystery as to why Lethen was so warm. Another reason he was neither high-blooded or low-blooded. It disturbed something inside him when he thought about it, but his mind was full of the gorgeous man beneath him, waiting for satisfaction. He stroked behind Authur's ears, just near his hairline, and then when Authur's head started to lull to the side, he carefully grabbed a handful of his dreads to prop him up, kissing him again.

Lethen felt a tugging on the material of his robe. He pulled away to investigate. Authur's hand was tugging at the fluffy hem, asking for him to reveal himself. Lethen felt a bloom of happiness in his chest. He grabed the ties and shimmyed it off, letting it drop behind him, trapping Authur's legs. He didn't mind it,

Changing positions was always a breeze with Lethen, it was a natural talent. He grabbed Authur's hips and pulled him out from beneath his legs, shoving off the robe and then settling with his knees spread wide. Author was folded up in front of him, and he dragged his lower half closer to resume their tentacle-play. Authur leaned back again, and relaxed as Lethen's hand gripped his thighs.

“Ready?” He breathed as the magenta squirmed. He liked the way the pink-blood's voice made him feel. It was a warmth, there in the center of his collarbones. Like his whole chest had filled and topped off there with the warm, gooey feelings. Everything about Lethen made his body scream, take me, fill me, possess me completely. And he had felt this way for a long time. Everything Lethen did, his every come on, his every movement, touch and word had led Authur to this feeling. And he had become frustrated that he couldn't express it the way he wanted. He hoped, maybe, if Lethen got his way, Authur could have his as well. He had been so embarassed about this feeling that he barred Lethen. They would break that barrier, and he could give Lethen his feelings as well as his body.

He rested a hand on one of Authors knees, and pulled his lower half away from Authur's bulge. He tilted Authurs pelvis up for better, unrestricted access, and pressed inside the slicked opening, rutted firmly as he sheathed completely. The groan of pleasure that erupted from Authur's lips gave him confidence. But then Authur clasped his hands against his mouth, eyes hut tightly and thebright flush on his face that he could manage under his sweaty dark skin. Lethen stilled.

“Hey, don't do that.” He warned, reaching down to unclasp his face. But he didn't need to do much, since Authur looked up as soon as Lethen had stopped.

“F-fine. Just keep on--” Lethen grinned and lashed at a spot he knew would recapture Authur's attention. Just inside the nook where the bulge was closely attatched, Lethen pressed and created a keening from Authur, who near fainted with pleasure. Human's called it the G-spot, but for trolls it was better known to be the pailing button. It could bring a troll even as expierienced as Lethen to his knees and all over the floor in under a minute. For the less-romantic purposes of not being culled by drones, it was super effective, but if not used right, could lead to kinks in a relationship at any other time. Lethen stroked around his nook gently, bringing him down from the high he had just caused. Authur panted and seemed a tad upset that Lethen had stopped. But Lethen didn't leave him hanging. He leaned over his partner, and left tiny kisses up his chest until he rested at the edge of his collarbone. He could watch the frilled edges of Authur's ears wriggle, something endearing that sea-dwellers did when aroused. He sighed against his skin, sending a shiver through the megenta troll. He squeezed Authur's knees, which pressed him closer from behind. He could feel Authur's tentabulge begin inching around the base of his, closing down on his own nook. Lethen started to pull away, but Authur quickly pressed him back, throwing his arms around Lethen's neck and pulling tight. Lethen sighed, and nuzzled carefull near his ear.

“Use me, Authur. I want to satify you, first.” He felt Authur writhe at his words. He wanted to apologize for his behavior that night, wanted to set things right. He felt good enough with the piercings pressing against him while he was inside, as it was. It was almost too much for him to keep his cool. Now he was actively thinking about the sensations of his own body, he knew he had to quicken it up. Lethen released Authur's knees, and returned the full bear hug Authur had around him, pushign their chest together for almost the maximum ammount of skin contact they could manage. Lethen rested his forehead against Authur's careful not to press Authur's horns into his temples much, and began writhing skillfully against him, as well as inside him. He made sure to bump that spot as if on accident, sending Authur into a fitful keen that sent waves of passion through Lethen's lighter body. He felt his hair flop in his face, long unglued from his detailed sculping in the morning. Authur was the image of unadulterated pleasure, his face totally focused on the sensations of Lethen filling him, jaw slack, eyes blurry and unfocused, brow folded from the exertion. Suddenly Authur was pounding on Lethen's hunched back.

“Lethen I—I need to—Lethen my bucket...go get it, it's--” Lethen bumped him one last time. The grin on his face said it all. This wasn't about breeding, it was about love. Maybe the white rug would be magenta stained, but Lethen didn't care. He nuzzled against Authur as he shuttered from the release, not half as worried for the bucket anymore. He let his body relax again, Lethen still planted inside his nook with little embarassment of it. Authur's energy was spent, but he could feel Lethen buzzing with energy that he tried to hide by laying as still as he could, arms tightly around Authur as they lay there. His head was lodged on Authur's shoulder, and as he came down off the high he studied Lethen. His eyes were closed, moth and lips hidden under his shoulder. Authur made a move to sit up. Lethen didn't move. It was silent. It rang in his ears.

“Sooooo....”Authur's fingers flutter nervously, waiting for a sign as Lethen just sat there.

“Am I forgiven?” He asked, quietly into his shoulder, muffling the words even if he was close enough to make them out. Authur cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief. Of course he was forgiven, that was assumed. But Authur thought again about his answer.

“Well....I mean, I wouldn't call that a dream yet, soooo....” He saw Lethen's cheek pick up in a smile. Probably a smirk with what his next words were.

“Did I say we were done yet, Authur?” He murmured as he squeezed the little sea-dweller in his arms, and then turned them over and away from the stained magenta carpet.

 

“ _When the potter starts his wheel moving, the speed, initially slow, increases little by little, then slows down and stops. It appears that it is the same in exciting a woman[Lethen] from the beginning to the end.“- Vatsyayana_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Odds are you will either be Julia, Maka, Sable, Amy, or Becca, and I'm really glad[read nervous] that you guys wanted to take some times to read my first real smut(and first yaoi) in years. I know it sucks balls....or bulges, and Authur is probably way out of character but you know. Lethen needed his starlighty time. I wanted to do more with Dedieh, but he never really showed up aside from that. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
